


Three Coves Over, Beyond The Horizon

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Father Brown Ladies Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: How Felicia became Captain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone on Tumblr who offered name suggestions for Flambeau's ship.

Too late they realised they’d walked into a trap and all their careful planning had been for nothing. Felicia pulled out her pistol and sword, and saving the one shot, she had hacked at the approaching navy man across the side of the neck. He’d bleed out before he realised how bad the wound was. She kicked him away from her and searched the fog of musket shots for Captain Flambeau or the Quartermaster. 

Mrs McCarthy was at her side with her butchering knifes and Felicia wished the cook, and her oldest friend, hadn’t insisted on coming with them. She’d be back safe on the ship if she hadn’t. Flambeau had been with the first group to enter and was now sealed inside the supposedly ill-defended castle. The Quartermaster and his group were cornered between the castle walls and the navy men who’d ambushed them. It was only Felicia’s group who had a route back to the ship. 

“If we stay here we’ll be slaughtered. If we run for the ship the rest of the crew definitely will be,” Mrs McCarthy said as she hacked at a man’s head. She looked to Felicia to make the call.

His ear came clean off and blood spirted down his uniform. Felicia brought her sword up to block a blow coming down at her old lady’s maid. 

“Make for the ship!” Felicia called out the order. “They may be able to get free but it won’t do them a damn bit of good if they’ve no ship to escape on.” 

The order made its way through the group and Susie appeared at Felicia’s side with three muskets and two pistols more than she’d gone into battle with. She was the best shot on the ship and everyone knew it. 

“I’ll give you some cover and follow. I’ve got enough here to at least take their fastest out,” Susie said. 

She aimed a musket and fired at the naval captain. He fell where he stood. 

“Get to the cover of the trees and shoot from there. Take my pistol too. We’ll wait for three days beyond the horizon and three coves over. Tell anyone you can.” With her order given Felicia passed Susie her pistol and they ran for the trees. 

The long boats were still where they left them and their strongest rowers took up the oars. They barely made up a skeleton crew Felicia could only hope that Susie was successful in dragging more of Flambeau’s crew to safety. 

They reached the ship and dispatched the two naval officers who were guarding it. Felicia had their bodies dumped over the side and a search was conducted below to check for more. 

“Susie’s been spotted. She’s got three with her,” Mrs McCarthy said as Felicia came back out on deck. 

“Did you pass along the message?” Felicia asked as she helped Susie aboard. 

“I did, but it doesn’t look good. I recommend we move now before they spare enough to send a ship after us.” 

The Marianne waited for three dawns beyond the horizon three coves over but only five more crewmen managed to join them. They came with bad news: Flambeau had been captured. He would no doubt be taken to England and hung for piracy. 

Felicia closed her eyes at the news and prayed for her lover. Mrs McCarthy wrapped an arm around her until she could stand straighter again. 

They called council and by dusk Felicia was The Marianne’s new captain. The names of the lost were read out and they set sail.

**Author's Note:**

> Flambeau isn't actually dead. He manages to escape and they meet again some time later in Port Royal.


End file.
